August Clarke
|birth date= |height=5'9"@Milkpunchart on Twitter: Made some h2o report cards mostly as a way to officially canonize their measurements and likes/dislikes |weight=150 lbs |likes= *Competition *The texture of paper |dislikes= *Indecisiveness *Snobby people |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |fates=Executed by Kerokuma |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} August Clarke is a student of Freedom Academy, featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. His title is Super High School Level Model. Gallery :For more images of August, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and August Clarke/Sprite Gallery. History Early Life August was raised in a family that was striving for success. For many years, members of his family had been attempting to get into an expensive, prestigious private school, and August had been raised with the goal of attending that school in mind. He had been put under a lot of pressure to be successful, and ultimately became the first member of his family to successfully be accepted into the school. August was only able to afford to attend the school because of the proceeds of his modelling career. August had to work extra hard to climb to the top of his class because he did not come from a rich or distinguished family; where his classmates were "destined" to get in based on their well-known families and with the knowledge they could be successful without trying, August was forced to become very competitive and cut-throat. Despite not being the smartest person in his class, he was able to be the top of the class through manipulating others, and as a result of his success his classmates wanted to destroy him. Killing Game August was among a group of exceptionally gifted students who were due to attend the prestigious Freedom Academy. Students who attend the school are said to be guaranteed success in life. As a young person with a very successful modelling career, August was invited to attend the school under the title Super High School Level Model. August and his classmates each woke up in their respective dorm in the school, and quickly realized that they weren't in the famous part of the school building above the sea, but instead were inside the enormous basement area below the sea. August was the first student to introduce himself to Maya Canzanilla, and spent most of the first day exploring the school with her. The group were introduced to the school's principal, Kerokuma, where August and the other students learned to their horror that they had been trapped inside the school, and that the only way to escape is to kill another student and get away with it. After this bombshell, the group convened each morning to share their findings and plan their strategies, and spent some time exploring the school to find some method of escape. August theorized that the plan to trap the group inside the school could not have been carried out by a single person, and so must have been enacted by some kind of organization. He also reasoned that because there did not appear to be any surveillance cameras anywhere, there must be a traitor within the group who was planted to manipulate the group and give information back to the people involved with their captivity. August shared his theory with Maya, trusting that despite her loud personality she was the only person he believed could not be the traitor. The Escape Hatch A day later, Kerokuma revealed that there was indeed an escape hatch hidden somewhere inside the school, but that only one person would be able to go through the hatch before it sealed forever. August found the escape hatch hidden in the floor of the aquarium. He hatched a plan to escape the following morning, unaware that other students had also discovered the hatch. When he arrived at the aquarium, he was shocked to discover Marie Filliet also planning to use the escape hatch, which provoked his very competitive nature. He started a scuffle with Marie, and although he only intended to push her out of the way to get through the hatch first, he accidentally pushed her off the top platform of the aquarium. Marie hit her head on the ground below, dying instantly. Panicked, August opened the aquarium fish tank feeding hatch and put her body into the tank in an attempt to obscure the cause of death, getting covered in water in the process. He then hid below the stairs as Hunter Rosenhall came in and discovered the body, then fled to the office. He used books inside the office in order to dry himself, then rejoined the group when the rest of them discovered the body, and hoped to use Tamako Fujiwara's ritual as an alibi. Fate During the class trial to uncover Marie's murderer, while recounting his "theory" of the events, August accidentally revealed that he knew the murderer had specifically dried themself off with Leona Vasquez's horror manga. Because he had used the paper to dry himself, thus destroying all the pages and becoming unreadable, there was no way that anyone else would know what genre the books had originally been. This key contradiction was spotted by Maya, who accused August of being Marie's killer. August began lashing out at Maya, asking why anyone in the group would listen to her, imploring that "She's a goddamn moron for crying out loud! And you guys are trusting her to solve a murder!" but because Maya's reasoning was sound, the group all identified August as the murderer. August was executed by Kerokuma for the murder of Marie. August was put into a dark room, illuminated by the flashing of cameras. The camera flashes revealed that he was on a red carpet covered in blood stains, and he followed the carpet's path until he found himself stood in front of a guillotine. Too scared to take another step forward, August froze in place. In his fear, he did not notice Kerokuma appear behind him holding a scythe, which he used to kill and mutilate August's body as the other students watched. Appearance August is a 5'9" tan skinned teenage boy with brown eyes. He has reddish-brown ear-length hair in a messy style and a short ahoge at his crown. His conventionally attractive good-looks have allowed him to be successful in his career as a model. August wears a long sleeved white sweater. It has three red stars on the right sleeve, and a large rectangular blue design featuring a white shooting star and the word "FUN". He wears dark blue skinny jeans and lighter blue hightop sneakers. He wears his nails painted maroon. He accessorises with a small silver pendant and a silver helix piecing in his right ear. About Talent & Abilities August is the Super High School Level Model. He was able to be successful in his modelling career due to his good looks, although he appears to only view modelling as a means to an end, using the proceeds of his modelling gigs to fund his attendance to an expensive and prestigious private school. Personality August is an extremely competitive person as a result of his very pushy upbringing, his parents having raised him entirely focused on the goal of academic success. He was not born into a wealthy family, and so he also has an extremely dim view of people who he doesn't deem to have "earned" their success by being born into money or power, because he has had to work a lot harder to achieve his goals. The way he was raised has given him a very egocentric approach to many situations in his life, willing to do whatever it takes to reach his own goals, even if his success was not legitimately earned. By his own admission, he had to do many "shady" things in order to become top of his class in school, alluding to having manipulated peers or teachers in order to get the results he wanted. His hyper-competitive nature is shown in full force in how he responds to Marie having discovered the escape hatch at the same time as him; his immediate reaction is to physically fight her away so that he could be the first through the hatch, because he viewed himself as more deserving. August is a very analytical and observant person, becoming the first student in the killing game to find the escape hatch, and the first to realize that the students had been kidnapped by an organization rather than an individual based on his own observations. He seems to have spent a lot of time observing the other captive students in order to conclude that Maya is the only one he trusted could not be a traitor. Despite his trusting her, however, he was very quick to turn on her and insult her during the class trial when she accused him of Marie's murder, and attempted to use Tamako as a scapegoat, which would have led to the murder of everyone but himself if they had incorrectly identified her as the murderer. Creation and Development According to Milkpunches, August was intended to seem like he would be an important character, designing him with an ahoge (shorthand in canon Danganronpa for "protagonist"), and him being the first person Maya meets when she wakes up. Milkpunches intended for this to be similar to the way Sayaka Maizono was presented in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, with both August and Marie's deaths meant to show Maya the true seriousness and risk of their situation, since they were the two people Maya interacted with most from the beginning of the killing game.Fanganronpa Wiki: Interview with Milkpunches References Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Killers Category:Executed